Encerrados en un mundo sombrío
by dark-slayer86
Summary: Hinoto, Kakyou... ser un visionario no significa lo mismo para cada uno. Sufrir o resignarse... ¿Qué opción tomar?. En un mundo donde puedes saber con antelación, cuando morirá la persona amada... ¿Cual será la actitud que se tomará?...
1. Entrando a la oscuridad

_Hola a todos. Estoy muy emocionada por ser este mi primer fic de X de Clamp. Como saben, Clamp supo darle a X una atmósfera oscura y vacía, que yo quize otorgarle a este fic, con un poco de mi sello personal. En esta ocasión, decidí que mis personajes serían los dos visionarios, Kakyou y Hinoto, los cuales aún compartiendo el mismo tipo de cruel y doloroso destino, tienen dos puntos de vista muy diferentes acerca de este, en un mundo que se acaba lentamente, y donde los seres queridos dejan de existir en cualquier momento. Se puede decir que es mi visión personal acerca de lo que sucede entre la muerte de Saiki, y la caída a la oscuridad de Hinoto. Espero que lo disfruten!!!_

**Encerrados en un mundo sombrío**.

Despues de la muerte...¿Qué es lo que queda?

En el sombrío mundo de los sueños sólo existía desesperanza y tristeza. A pesar de ser el lugar más silencioso dentro de ese mundo que se rompía, aquí se habían contemplado, las más aterradoras visiones de lo que ocurriría en el futuro. Era un sitio extraño, compuesto por un negro vacío, completado por algunos destellos de luz... charcos de agua, en medio de toda esa oscuridad. En este en particular, un tono rojizo se expandía,debido a que el agua se mezclaba con las lágrimas de Hinoto y la sangre impregnada en su kimono, derramada por aquel que había perdido la vida unos momentos atrás...aquello, ya era costumbre, aunque una costumbre que no se desea aceptar. Ya antes ella había contemplado muertes... muertes tan brutales o incluso peores que la que acababa de ocurrir... pero en este caso era diferente... Un profundo dolor se había apoderado de su frágil alma. Aunque, ya lo sabía. Sabía con antelación lo que ocurriría aunque se había negado a aceptarlo... lo había soñado, hace ya bastante tiempo. Era imposible arrancarse ese sentimento, hasta para ella, ya tan insensible al dolor y tan indiferente al destino,... al menos eso quería aparentar.

Claro que le dolía, siempre dolía...acaso, ¿De qué servía tener ese poder, si lo único que ofrecía era predecir desgracias?... ver como las vidas de conocidos y desconocidos se estinguían, aún antes de suceder esto en la realidad, y sin poder hacer nada al respecto, a pesar de cualquier esfuerzo... a pesar de la cantidad de lágrimas.

-El destino... el destino es muy cruel...-Musitó Hinoto casi inaudiblemente a medio sumergir en el agua del mundo onírico... Su cabello flotaba en medio de cristales rotos y el color de sangre seguía esparciéndose... ella también estaba herida, aunque eso, era lo de menos.

Kakyou la miró con compasión. Pudo sentir su tristeza. Curioso... de distintos bandos pero unidos por el mismo don o...¿maldición?.

-El destino está predeterminado... eso es todo... no es bueno ni malo, simplemente ocurre.

El tenia razón. Como visionaria, después de tanto tiempo, debió de haberlo entendido. Pero cuando se trataba de esa persona especial, de esa persona por la que darías todo, las reglas cambiaban.

Increible... era increible como desde pequeño, Saiki hubiera sabido profesar ese amor tan puro y sincero. Desde que la vio ahí, por primer vez, lo supo, el supo que el daría su vida por protejerla... y ella también, por supuesto... Y, ¿Qué hacer?... aquello no solo no se conservó en un simple sentimiento de niño, sino que se convirtió en una constante necesidad para ella, al negarse a aceptar las consecuencias... a negar lo que estaba escrito... a negar que una vez más se quedaría sola y, esta vez, para siempre.

-Las lágrimas... no cámbian el destino.

¿Qué acaso Kakyou nunca había experimentado lo mismo?... sólo se mantenía impávido... como un estóico centinela observando su sufrimiento. El, por supuesto que lo había experimentado, solamente, que con resignación... había aprendido a aceptar el destino como algo imborrable, a diferencia de ella, que todavía tenía la esperanza de que un cambio, por más mínimo que fuese,ella creía que aún era posible... aunqué... ya no tenía sentido, Saiki estaba muerto... SU Saiki. Ahora cualquier posible cambio sería para intentar salvar al mundo... o lo que quedara de el.

-El destino, solo se muestra ante nosotros.Los visionarios, solo somos expectadores de lo que sucederá. No importa cuanto sufras, eso no cambiará nada.

Pero... ¿Qué sentido tenía?...¿De qué servía ese don si no se podía cambiar nada de lo que se predecía?...¿Acaso sólo era una tortura para aquellos elegidos a ver más allá?... Kakyou, era, en muchos sentido, diferente a ella... Sus comentarios eran crueles, no porque el intentara lastimarla, sino por la triste verdad tan injusta que el simplemente aceptaba y le restregaba con frialdad.

-Aún así... me niego a aceptarlo... yo lo vi, lo vi en mis sueños y no pude impedirlo... ¡No pude impedirlo!- Hinoto continuó llorando. Kakyou solo la miraba mientras ella se encogía en el agua llena de cristales rotos- Ahora... el está... el está...-No terminó la frase. Kakyou ni se inmutó.

-Aprenda a aceptarlo-Musitó con frialdad.

Hinoto se quedó inmovil. Dejando de lado sus lágrimas, sintió como esas tres palabra le hacía una herida muy profunda. Simplemente no podía aceptarlo, se negaba a hacerlo.

-Eso, no revive a los muertos...-

Sin duda, el dolor que sentía tan inmenso, que la prudente princesa en esta ocasión no pudo quedarse callada. Por primer vez, deseó poder cambiar el triste destino al que estaba condenada. Kakyou, la miró con compasión.

-Vaya que no... que no puede hacerlo- Dijo Kakyou con palabras que se sentían vacias... esa sensación de impotencia, el ya la había experimentado, hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando la muerte tocó su vida de una forma cruel e injusta, cuando comprendió que cualquier deso de intentar cambiar lo que estaba escrito, era en vano.- Aunque... pronto te resignarás. No eres la única, creeme- Fue lo último que Kakyou le dijo, alejandose de ella, atravesándo la puerta de bambú, del muro suspendido en la nada. Era mejor dejarla sola con sus pensamientos, cualquier intento de consuelo, era inútil, que ni el mismo comprendía el porque le había dicho todo eso. Sentándose, se recargó en el muro tratando de no oir sus sollozos perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos.

Hinoto, sin dejar de lamentarse, pensó por unos instantes en las palabras de Kakyou... Egoismo... lo único que faltaba, no, eso no, ¡Eso le estaba prohibido!... pensar en el bienestar propio antes de el de los demás no era posible... el ser visionaria le negaba ese derecho...Aunque, pensar por unos instantes en ella misma... nunca lo había hecho... pero después de todo, ella era una mujer, una simple mujer... con una enorme carga, pero no por eso dejaba de sentir y acutar como ser humano... no era egoismo... sino amor lo que sentía. Al menos, eso creía ella. De pronto, dentro del agua, surgiereron unos murmullos que comenzaron a ser cada vez mas entendibles, convirtiendose en una voz...

Esa voz muy familiar y hueca, provenía, para ser mas presisa,no tanto de su propio reflejo en el agua turbia, sino del interior de Hinoto, dentro de su propio corazón... aquello sólo había tomado su forma en el agua, pero era algo más complicado que eso, y no era la primer vez que eso pasaba.

- Hinoto... no llores más- Su reflejo en el agua, mostró una sonrisa maliciosa -Puedes dormir y olvidarte de todo si tu así lo deseas...-

Desde una última ocasión, ya hace mucho tiempo, ella... la otra que había estado presente, no se había manifestado. Ahora que Saiki no estaba, y Hinoto estaba debilitada por la tristeza... ella tuvo la oportunidad de surgir de nuevo. Había estado, esperando pacientemente a que estos eventos se presentaran.

Kakyou pudo sentirlo... aquella presencia se podía percibir hasta en el aire que se respiraba. Era maligna, muy diferente a la Hinoto que guiaba a los dragones del cielo. El ambiente se tornó pesado... Kakyou se limitó a ignorar los murmullos provenientes del otro lado del muro, aquellos murmullos malignos que prometian descanso y alivio a la desconsolada Hinoto, a la vez que la herían profundamente al darle a conocer el triste destino que le aguardaba y que le aseguraban, que su deseo no se haría realidad... pero el no hizo nada... era inútil... Hinoto caería en la obscuridad, tal vez no en ese momento, pero pronto terminaría cediendo... Y el no podría intervenir... después de todo, eran de bandos enemigos y lo que pasara, era de su conveniencia al fin y al cabo... a pesar de que en el fondo, esta situación le causaba una tristeza infinita. Después de todo, Hinoto y él no eran tan diferentes.

Kakyou miró al vacío... y no tuvo necesidad de preguntarse que pasaría después con el destino de los que lo rodeaban, "amigos" y enemigos... él simplemente, ya lo sabía. En su caso, solo le bastaba sentarse a esperar, observando como la vida pasaba, encerrado por voluntad propia, dentro del mundo onírico donde, permanecería, hasta que su propio destino lo indicara.

_Espero que les gustase, tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo. Sus opiniones serán muy bien recibidas, así como sus comentarios, sugerencias y hasta amenazas jajaja.... Me despido de ustedes diciendo:_

_¡Hasta la próxima!._


	2. Recuerdos de un pasado doloroso

Mientras Hinoto era consumida lentamente, Kakyo se encontraba pensativo, en medio del vacío oscuro, solo podía segir sentado, recargado en aquella puerta entre abierta, que conducía al sueño de aquella princesa que mantenía una fuerte lucha interna. Cerró los ojos... y trató en pensar en nada... despues de todo, los recuerdos de cierta persona lo atormentaban...

**Flash Back**

Una joven mujer lo miraba con curiosidad, al tiempo que le sonreía. Tenía el cabello corto de color muy negro y usaba una piyama. Se podría decir que se veía linda, con esa cara de niña inocente que poseía. Extendió la mano en señal de saludo...

Soy Hokuto, Hokuto Sumeragi...

**Fin de Flash Back**

Kakyou miró con tristeza al vacio... después de todo... el también había perdido a alguien muy querido. Hace ya algún tiempo que había experimentado la misma impontencia hacia el destino, que le había quitado lo que el más amaba... después de todo, Hinoto y el, no eran muy diferentes después de todo.

Hokuto... eras una niña muy alegre.

**Flash Back**

La chica lo mira expectante... a pesar de la mirada fría de su interlocutor. Estaba sorprendida, pero a la vez, le parecía divertido estar en medio de aquel vacio oscuro... pudiendose interpretar como, que ella no le tuviese miedo a absolutamente nada... o que ella era demaciado pura e inocente como para tenerle miedo a la nada... Tal vez, era un poco de ambos.

Este... no parece ser mi sueño... pero... si no es el mio... ¿Acaso estamos en el tuyo?- Dijo Hokuto pensativa, mientras recorría con la mirada, con una enorme curiosidad, cada milímetro del sueño de Kakyou.

A Hokuto le brillaron los ojos, con un resplandor muy especial... Parecía que en cualquier momento hiba a comenzar a saltar de alegría. Toda ingenuidad, se atrevió a preguntar:

¿Como fué¿cómo pude entrar a tu sueño?

Kakyo, sin quitar su cara inexpresiva, la miraba a ella, toda llena de vida, preguntando como si su vida dependiense de satisfacer su creciente curiosidad... Y a pesar de que internamente se encontraba más feliz que nunca, porque el destino por fin había hecho una buena elección, solo pudo decir:

Porque... quería conocer a alguien...

Las palabras de Kakyou reflejaban una infinita tristeza y soledad. Al igual que su mirada...

**Fin de Flash Back**

Hokuto-

Kakyou miró hacia arriba, con los ojos entre abiertos como buscando que el cielo, si es que existía... pudiese darle una explicación.

Después de todo... prometí que te llevaría al mar-

Sonrió, sin embargo, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, brillando estas, ante la oscuridad creciente...

Es una lastima, que el mar pronto dejará de existir como tal... y ...que tu estés muerta...-

_Hola a todos... espero que les agradara este muy cortito capítulo... pronto subo otro... y si, va a haber yaoi..._

_Gracias por los reviews... y cuentenme como les pareció este capítulo...¿Los mareo mucho con los flash backs¿Quieren flash backs de otros personajes?... Espero sus comentarios._

_Hasta la próxima! _


End file.
